Kamdor
Kamdor is one of the main antagonists of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. He is an evil ninja warlord and the master of Miratrix. He was voiced by Adam Gardiner. Biography According to Miratrix, Kamdor is a ninja from another planet and met Miratrix when he saved her from getting arrested when caught stealing. He himself was instead captured and put into a jewel to spend all eternity. Miratrix stole the jewel and went to Earth to release him. Kamdor appeared briefly in the episodes Heart of Blue and Pirate in Pink growing the monsters Miratrix used while still in the jewel. After Will, the black ranger joined them, Kamdor was freed when Will stole a device that freed him. Kamdor did not trust Will in there group, and his decision was proved right when Will revealed that he was only going undercover and was still helping the rangers. After which, he and Miratrix started to find the jewels of the Corona Auroa and rivaled against the other villains, even getting temporary foot soldiers, which were mind controlled ninja stuntmen, to rival Moltor's Lava Lizards and Flurious's Chillers. His main ranger rival is Will, and often clashes with him. Kamdor and Miratrix also briefly teamed up with Flurious and Thrax, but the partnerships were short lived. Eventually, Kamdor started to ridicule and abuse Miratrix, which cause her to go mad and rival Kamdor and took the Octavian Chalice and turned herself into a giant owl-like demon. After she was defeated by the Rangers, Kamdor refused to help her, revealed that she was just a pawn in his plans, and trapped her in the jewel he was previously trapped in. He then sent a meteor to Earth, deciding to rid himself of the rangers and his rivals once and for all. Will then challenged him to a battle while the other rangers went to stop the destructive meteor. During the duel, Kamdor revealed his true face and injured Will. While walking away, thinking that he won, Kamdor then started to electrocute. After which, he collapsed and exploded, killing him. He and Miratrix had more success getting the jewels than the other villains. Enemies *Dax Lo *Mack Hartford *Rose Ortiz *Ronny Robinson *Will Aston *Tyzonn Personality A ruthless, sadistic, and greedy individual, Kamdor has proven to be much more menacing than the likes of Moltor, Flurious, or any of the other villains in the series. He is temperamental, opprobrious, abusive, and treacherous, so he is feared by even Flurious himself. He also can be calm when he needs to be, and is intelligent and level-headed, taking his battles and his plans always seriously. However, he does not like it when there is failures, as he threatens and antagonizes Miratrix for her frequent failures. He desires the Corona Aurora in order to give himself power and influence across the entire universe, and he will stop at nothing in order to obtain the jewel. Though he is willing to make alliances with those who share his views, he can be quarrelsome and wrathful towards his allies if he feels that they are wasting his time or impeding his progress, as when he berates Flurious for failing to retrieve an item from the Black Ranger. He was also manipulative and destructive, as he was willing to use a giant meteor in order to destroy the Earth if he does not get the jewel. Motivated by greed at best, and hatred at worst, Kamdor is one of the most vicious and monstrous villains that the Power Rangers have ever faced. See also *Yaiba of Darkness, his Super Sentai counterpart. Navigation Category:Ninjas Category:Master Manipulator Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Warlords Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Hegemony Category:Genocidal Category:Control Freaks Category:God Wannabe Category:Evil Creator Category:Monster Master Category:Mastermind Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Successful Category:Liars Category:Deceased Category:Supervillains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Magic Category:Psychopath Category:Immortals Category:Aliens Category:Sadists Category:Envious Category:Barbarian Category:Social Darwinists Category:Egotist Category:Wrathful Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Anarchist Category:Obsessed Category:Vengeful Category:Misanthropes Category:Misogynists Category:Dark Knights Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Game Changer Category:Provoker Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Conspirators Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mongers Category:Monsters Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Criminals